La Maldición de la Flor Dorada
by Sakura Kazahana
Summary: En la víspera del festival Chong Yang, flores doradas llenan el palacio imperial. En contra de los celos, la pasión, el amor, el odio, las mentiras y los secretos, Sakura deberá escuchar la voz de su corazón entre los gritos internos y externos. "-¿No lo sabías, Ino? Las mujeres deben ser fuertes para sobrevivir-". SasuSaku, SaiSaku, ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**La Maldición de la Flor Dorada**

**Sipnosis**

.

.

.

_China, poco después de la dinastía Tang, siglo X._

_En la víspera del festival Chon Yang, flores doradas llenan el Palacio Imperial. El emperador Fugaku regresa inesperadamente de los campos de batalla junto a su segundo hijo, El príncipe Itachi. Su pretexto era volver para celebrar los días feriados junto a su familia, pero dadas las frías relaciones entre El emperador y la enferma emperatriz Mikoto, esto parece poco sincero._

_Durante muchos años, la emperatriz y El príncipe heredero Sai, su hijastro, tuvieron una relación ilícita. Sintiéndose atrapado, el príncipe Sai sueña con escaparse del palacio con su amante secreta, Ino, una de las hijas del dóctor imperial Kizashi. Sin embargo, sus planes se verán algo confusos con la llegada de la hermana mayor de Ino, Sakura; la cual coloca sus desiciones en perspectiva y empieza a tomar mayor interés por esta. Eso hace que la relación entre hermanas se tense._

_Ino, la cual había sido entrenada para servir en el palacio desde pequeña junto a su padre, contrariaba a su hermana mayor, aunque solo por meses, Sakura. Esta, se había críado junto a su madre Mebuki a las afueras del palacio, donde ninguna de las dos tuvo contacto directo con el Palacio Imperial. Sakura a su vez, prefirió estudiar las artes de su padre y su madre en medicina y lucha, en lugar de las relaciones diplomáticas que su hermana había escogido. Sin embargo, al cumplir los 17 años la sabiduría de Sakura en medicina llega a superar la de su padre, este la ve como un reemplazo de si mismo al morir, decidiendo ingresarla al palacio con el fin de que aprendiera las artes que su hermana había estudiado y que de este modo, El emperador pudiera fijarse en ella como la futura médica imperial. _

_Sakura, una jóven de carácter, con ideas y estudios avanzados no es lo que la mayoría de las siervas solían ser. Pese a esto, con la ayuda de buenas amistades consigue salir a flote y sentirse a gusto entre las lujosas persianas del palacio, haciendo su trabajo con dedicación; logrando así llamar la atención no solo del emperador, si no también de cada uno de sus hijos. Cautivados más por su belleza que por su trabajo impecable, Los príncipes Sasuke, Itachi y Sai comienzan una travesía con el fín de conseguirla. _

_Mientras tanto, El príncipe Itachi, el hijo fiel, presenta una inmensa preocupación acerca de la obsesión de La emperatriz Mikoto con los crisantemos dorados. ¿Podría ella encabezar un camino nefasto?_

_El emperador Fugaku igualmente alberga planes clandestinos; El dóctor imperial Kizashi es el único con el conocimiento de sus maquinaciones. Cuando El emperador avecina amenazas, traslada a la familia del Dóctor imperial del palacio a una área remota. _

_Mientras están en camino, misteriosos asesinos los atacan. Ino, Sakura y su madre Mebuki son forzadas a volver al palacio. Su regreso enciende una tumultosa secuencia de oscuras sorpresas. _

_En medio del glamour y la grandiosidad del festival, secretos horribles son revelados. Mientras la familia imperial continúan con su farsa elaborada en suntuosidad, miles de dorados guerreros armados cargan el palacio. _

_¿Quien está detrás de esta brutal revelión?, ¿Donde miente la lealtad del príncipe Itachi?, ¿Podrían ser los lazos de hermandad rotos por las pasiones?, ¿Entre el amor y el deseo, hay un ganador final?_

_Contra la luz de la luna noctúrna, miles de flores de crisantemos son pisoteadas mientras sangre se derrama de un lado a otro por el palacio imperial._

_¿Colocará el amor sobre el deseo?_

_._

_¿Combinará el valor con la razón?_

_._

_¿Escuchará la voz de su corazón entre los gritos internos y externos?_

_._

_._

_._

_"¿No lo sabías, Ino? Las mujeres tienen que ser fuertes para sobrevivir"_

* * *

Bueno, podría decir que la segunda vez que ví esta maravillosa película las primeras cosas que me vinieron a la mente fueron: Pasárlo a fanfiction, adaptarlo al anim_e, usar personajes de Naruto pero aún más importante colocar a Sakura de protagonista. Con esta idea y la frase final salió mi versión de esta película plas_mada en un fic.

Cuando digo, "_Mi versión_" es por que básicamente tomé la base de la película, usé la mayoría de sus argumentos, sin embargo añadí un papel extra, el de Sakura; y por lo tanto, eso cambia toooda la versión.

Para los que no la han visto, se las recomiendo muchísimo. No cambié el título en lo absoluto, La maldición de la flor dorada es una película china de **Zhan Yimou**, tiene vistas magníficas y para mí, es una de las mejores películas chinas que he visto. (No las frecuento)

Para los que sí la han visto, saben muy bien que el médico imperial tiene solo una hija, _Chan, _el cual vendría siendo el papel de Ino, sin embargo, no creí ese papel apropiado para Sakura. En esa película la emperatriz y el emperador son los principales, yo quería enfocarme un poco más en el personaje que escogí para el principal, los príncipes y las siervas, y así desarrollar historias de amor jóven con toques intrigantes, los cuales ya de por sí los proporciona la trama.

Cambié un poco las personalidades de los príncipes para que fueran más acordes a los personajes de Naruto. Por lo tanto, Sasuke no será tan alegre y soñador como es el príncipe _Yu_ en la película. Sasuke será como es Sasuke, solo que algo más codiciador, pasional, oscuro y lleno de rencores hacia sus hermanos, Itachi, a su vez, este es el que más concuerda con el personaje de la trama. Así como el príncipe _Jai, _Itachi será el hijo fiel que sigue sus propios ideales y pone la familia antes que nada, sin embargo, su bando está dividido y no temerá revelarse para proteger lo que cree importante. Su predilección con Sakura, puedo atreverme a decir que es la más pura de los tres hermanos; él, aunque admira su belleza se fija también en las cosas que hay en el interior, y se enfoca más en conocerla, a contrariedad de sus hermanos los cuales optarán primero por tratar de poseerla antes que darse cuenta de sus ideales, (aunque no digo que no lo harán alguna vez, los tres descubrirán su valor). En cuanto a la personalidad de Sai, creo que es apropiado apegarse a la personalidad de el príncipe _Wan, _sin abandonar completamente los matizes de la "extraña personalidad que Sai tiene"

Por cierto, incluí a Sai parte de la familia Uchiha por su casi parecido, además de que vendría pasando por hijastro. Pensé en incluír a Utakata en este puesto, pero los rasgos eran importantes para mí. Si el cabello negro lo incluía del padre, ¿donde quedaban los ojos dorados?. Aunque Sai no se parece tanto a la que fue su madre, podía pasar su parecido colocándolo como completamente heredado de su línea paterna. Como príncipe heredero, pensé hasta en Naruto. Lo sé, no tiene ningún parecido a los uchiha y eso, pero se parece a la madre. De hecho, en la película original, _Chow Yun Fat _el emperador tiene los ojos azules como Naruto, pero aquí el emperador es Fugaku, así que, Tsk. Si pegaban a Chow Yun Fat con la que es la madre de Sai en este fic, Naruto sería su hijo xD. Además, si ese hubiese sido el caso, ¿Ino y Naruto? Mucho azul y naranja para mí... además de sus personalidades parecidas. Tenía que tomar en cuenta que el que iba a ser el príncipe heredero tenía que tener conexión con Ino (Si, maquiné todo para que las relaciones de la película se asemejaran lo más posible a la del manga y anime) por lo tanto, Sai e Ino como amantes era la situación ideal. Además de que, Sai tiene fuerte conexión con Sakura en el manga y anime también. (Ella le ayudó junto a Naruto a reconectarse con sus sentimientos y es muy cercano a ella, además del hecho de que alguna situaciones en el anime y frases que ha dicho me hace creer que no es totalmente indiferente hacia ella...)

En cuanto a Ino, pues, ella vendría siendo una Chan ejemplar. Lo único que cambiaría en totalidad es que esta vez no es Chan si no Ino, jajaja y deberá compartir muchas cosas de las cuales había sido privilegiada con su hermana. Antes de la llegada de Sakura, Ino era una de las más hermosas siervas de la emperatriz, tanto, que captó la atención del príncipe heredero. Su personalidad básicamente sigue siendo la misma, al igual que su relación con Sakura, competitiva pero sanamente. Nunca se comparó con Sakura, pues cooncordaba que eran muy diferentes y que aún así eran buenas en lo que hacían. Sin embargo, no podía evitar tener satisfacción al recibir en el palacio la atención que no tenía en su hogar. Sakura era la mayor, el orgullo de sus padres, había heredado las habilidades de su padre; cosa que ella no había logrado con la eficiencia que ella lo hacía. Ella había aprendido a luchar como su madre, ganándose toda la atención al verse la hija modelo. En cambio, ella, la cual no era habilidosa en los pasatiempos que su familia frecuentaba, había sido bendecida con una gran belleza que la había llevado hasta donde se encontraba, por lo tanto, el que Sakura llegara y se robara las miradas de admiración que habían sido alguna vez dirigidas a ella, hace que inevitablemente se desaten los celos venenosos y una especia de rencor crezca en su corazón.

Con Sakura creo que lo he explicado muy bien. Es la némesis de su hermana, (a la cual decidí que fuera Ino, por su relación en el manga y anime, aunque, el parecido entre sus padres coopera. -Mebuki tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, Kizashi tiene los ojos azules y el cabello rosa; Sakura tiene el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes, Ino cabello rubio y ojos azules- Lo sé, es una cruzada poética). Su carácter no cambia demasiado, aunque podría decir que es más centrada, madura y reprime un poco su personalidad "exhuberante", pero no deja de ser la Sakura que se molesta, golpea fuerte y dice lo que le molesta. Como ya han apreciado mi apego con la trama de Naruto, Sakura tiene predilección por la medicina al igual que la lucha, al contrario a todas las mujeres (incluyendo a Ino) que eran solo instruídas en las artes dedicadas, como manualidades, servicios, etiquetas entre otros. Al llegar al palacio, puedo decir que es un cambio brusco, no solo de ambiente si no también de emociones, se encontrará con percibiendo muchas cosas nuevas que jamás había sentido. Experimentando la pasión y el enamoramiento por primera vez, se ve presa ante una jauría de personas que esperaban que cometieran el primer paso en falso para aprovecharse de su inexperiencia, sin embargo, con la ayuda de algunas amistades (Personajes de Naruto adaptados a: siervas, eunucos, guardias y hasta los propios príncipes) encontrará el equilibrio en personas que la aprecian y aman sinceramente. En algún punto de la trama, Sakura encontrará su corazón dividido en muchas preguntas, como se puede ver al final de la sipnosis. ¿Que está bien o que está mal?. Sin embargo, sus desiciones amorosas no serán lo peor (aunque ya de por sí es malo decidir entre la lujuria del menor, el amor y perfección del del medio y el misterio enigmático atrayente del mayor que le proporcionaban, además de unas cuantas otras ofertas), descubrirá cosas que debían permanecer en secreto, y siendo leal a sus ideales en vez de ocultarlos los saca a la luz, abriendo una caja de pandora sobre si misma, deberá estar preparada para enfrentarse con la ira del emperador, ser fuerte para poder seguir adelante y aferrarse a la mano correcta. Deberá luchar para resguardar su vida y las de los que ama.

Espero que esta explicación y la sipnosis los dejen lo suficientemente intrigados como para seguir este fic, el cual será continuado apenas el primer capítulo sea completado.

_Para servirles como siempre_

_Con cariño,_

_Nahare~_


	2. Inicio

_**La maldición de la flor dorada**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta es **__**mí **__**versión de la película, y por supuesto, los personajes que contiene esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, hasta que me de por inventar uno, ya veremos**_

_**Contiene muerte de personajes, tanto principales como secundarios.**_

_**Incesto. Violencia; algunas situaciones sexuales no muy explícitas. "depende de mi inspiración en el momento xD"**_

_**Supongo que debería comentar que esto podría situarse entre tres parejas: SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SaiSaku, NaruSaku, sin embargo, escucharé las sugerencias que tengan para mí  
**_

.

.

.

_"Un reino terrenal no puede existir sin desigualdad de personas. Algunos deben ser libres, algunos siervos, algunos jefes, algunos sujetos" _

_-Martin Luther _

.

.

.

Cuando el cántico del conejo había sido coreado, ella ya se encontraba despierta. La luz fluorescente se filtraba ténue entre las rendijas de las persianas transparentes; ella observaba el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, inexpresivo. Adornaban su elaborado peinado al colocar los kanzanshis de plata estratégicamente sobre este.

Era una mujer de gran belleza, su cabellera ónix con destellos azulados se encontraba recogida en un majestuoso moño. Sus facciones perfectas las cuales lucían sinceladas y níveas servían como marco para sus profundos ojos negros, sin fondo, carentes de vivacidad; la única emoción que estos reflejaban eran matizes de tristeza rodeados por la oscuridad de sus írises. Su mirada carecía de luz, destello de la esperanza, juventud, de la alegría y la vida; todo esto la había abandonado. Aunque su edad no superaba los 35, y fuera una de las mujeres más hermosas de Asia. Un fino temblor hacía que sus dedos se movieran ligeramente desordenados y descoordinados sobre la bandeja de adornos dorados.

Su rostro era pálido, redondo como la luna. Sus labios eran carnosos y rosados, sin embargo, aquel inocente color quedaba opacado al contrastar con el fuerte color carmín de su labial. Sus cejas enmarcaban sus ojos, ligeramente rasgados, no más de lo debido.

Apenas el cántico de las 5:00 desapareció, no transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que sintió llegar la fila de doncellas que acostumbraban venir a cumplir su indicaciones cada dos horas, cada una más hermosa que la otra. Joviales, con personalidades vibrantes y bellezas únicas y singulares; eran solo niñas que cruzaban con la edad de su hijo menor. Y aunque no podía dudar acerca de la hermosura de ninguna de sus siervas, la belleza que resplandecía de la joven al frente de la fila que se inclinaba ante ella, figuraba entre la de sus compañeras. Postradas ante ella, la principal se dirijo a ella con el debido respeto.

-Una sierva saluda a su emperatriz- Dijo, sumisa y aún en reverencia -Su medicina ya está lista-

Entre en sus manos resguardada se encontraba una tetera de cristal. Su contenido era líquido, de color ébano, similar al té negro.

La mujer reafirmó su presencia escultural en la habitación, al levantarse de su asiento. El shien-i mostraba destancante su silueta; delgada y esbelta. Su escote prominente estaba apenas oculto tras la ligera bata de voile que se encontraba sobre sus usuales indumentarias. Aunque el tiempo cruel le había arrancado la felicidad plena y el brillo de pureza en sus ojos, el tiempo no había podido corromper su belleza.

Miró sin expresión a la doncella de la bandeja principal, admirando de nuevo sus rasgos. De larga y espesa cabellera rubia, apropiadamente recogida en una coleta alta adornada de Hana kanzanshis a su alredor. Su tocado consistía en bira bira colocados armoniosamente sobre su peinado, su flequillo sobresalía ocultando casi la mitad entera de su rostro.

Divisó de soslayo como esta elevó brevemente sus ojos azules, hermosos y resplandecientes, revelándole que en aquella mirada atrayente se encontraba todo lo que en sus propios ojos faltaba. Una doncella de compañía tomó momentáneamente la badeja de la rubia cuando ella se irguió. Colocó un alo de cristal fino y traslúcido sobre el pequeño recipiente, tomando delicadamente la tetera entre sus finos y blancos dedos vertió el contenido sobre la taza. Intercambió la bandeja que la otra le sostenía por la tetera, y postrándose nuevamente le ofreció la bebida.

Bajó la mirada inmediatamente cuando la emperatriz rodeó la pequeña taza de cristal de jade blanco entre sus dedos, garras de oro adornaban desde el meñique hasta su dedo anular; delgados y perfectos, con uñas largas decoradas con delicados diseños en tonos rojos y dorados.

Llevó la tacilla hasta sus labios y bebió su contenido rápidamente. La colocó de nuevo en la bandeja y la rubia inclinó su cabeza en reverencia, apartándose del camino de la sierva que le seguía. Esta vez, una castaña se postró ante ella. Su peinado consistía en dos rolletes que eran adornados con hana Kansanshis, como las demás. En su bandeja se encontraba un pequeño recipiente con agua, nuevamente llevando este hasta su boca vertió el contenido, enjuagandose por segundos, exactamente los de la chica anterior le había tomado apartarse del camino para que la doncella que le seguía se inclinara ante ella.

Esta vez, se inclinó ante ella una adolescente de piel nieve, su cabello era azulado, el cual estaba recogido en dos agraciados rolletes con la misma indumentaria. Todas las doncellas vestían y peinaban igual; la principal era la única que variaba. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados al momento en el cual se inclinó para ofrecerle la bandeja, en la cual se encontraba un cuenco vacío. Cubrió su movimiento con la ancha y larga manga de su Kimono color plata, al escupir su enjuague. Una nueva muchacha se abrió paso tras la peliazul, reverenciando, sin mirar su rostro alzó un pañuelo de terciopelo con el cual secó delicadamente los rastros de cualquier líquido que se encontrara al rededor de sus labios.

Tenía el cabello rubio, sin embargo, era más claro que su sierva principal. Al levantarse de nuevo se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran del color de las suaves violetas, completamente hermosos.

Las vio reverenciar una vez más y salir de su vista en la misma fila en la cual habían llegado, otras de sus siervas subían las persianas de bambú a medida ella se alejaban por el pasillo.

_No importaba cuan hermosas fueran todas sus siervas en general._

_Ella sabía que la rubia principal era su verdadero problema. _

O.O.O

El galope era exhaustivo, incesante y ruidoso. Hermosos caballos de color negro se camuflaban entre la oscuridad de la noche, en un rápido trote, adornados en el lomo, silla y ataduras con las mismas armaduras que vestían los hombres que estaban sobre ellos.

Eran caballeros, todos de armadura plateada; con pesadas capas cubiertas de plata que dificultaban su movimiento. Llevaban largas lanzas con banderas de tono grisáceo en el extremo. El rústico exhalar de los caballos en conjunto al fuerte sonido que causaba las ruedas de el suntuoso carruaje dorado que escoltaban, irrumpía de manera inmediata las regiones que iban recorriendo mediante avanzaban, adentrandose en el lugar, perturbando el silencio de la madrugada.

El hombre que estaba dentro del carruaje miró de soslayo por la pequeña ventanilla. Vestía la misma armadura que los demás, sin embargo, en su cabeza se encontraba un prominente casco de dragón, diferenciándolo de los otros.

Sus ojos rasgados y oscuros miraban con cansancio el pasaje que corría ante sus ojos, reflejando en sus ojos el vacío que se encontraba en su alma.

La velocidad del carruaje y sus hombres se agilizaba, cada vez estaban más cerca de su objetivo.

O.O.O

Los caballos onix galopaban a merced de las órdenes de quienes los montaban, contrastaban totalmente con color de las verdosas colinas que recorrían. Los pura sangre se encontraban desnudos, su única ornamenta era su piel oscura como la noche, y los hombres que los montaban. Vestían armaduras plateadas que apenas podían verse bajo la ondeante capa blanca que cada uno poseía; todos portaban cascos de plata adornados únicamente por la pluma blanca que yacía en su punta. Otro costoso carruaje dorado se habría paso brillando entre la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, siendo enteramente protegido por los hombres que montaban los caballos. Tras la pequeña ventanilla se encuentra una prominente figura masculina, de armadura dorada como el carruaje, de ojos cerrados aparentemente en calma. Sus facciones se encontraban algo envejecidas, sin embargo, aquello no lo hacía menos imponente. Su respiración era tranquila, al abrir los ojos un brillante destello cubrió sus ojos oscuros. Estaba impaciente de llegar a su destino.

O.O.O

La guerra para mantener el imperio Tang de pie había logrado arrastrarlo a él también. Era rebelde, y sabía que a consecuencia de esto, su padre había encontrado la forma más sútil de exiliarlo lejos del reino. Enviándole a combatir en favor a sus tropas, todo había sido provocado debido a su sentido autónomo y común. A diferencia de sus dos hermanos Sai y Sasuke , mayor y menor respectivamente, él no se había postrado a favor de las desiciones de su padre que no creía correctas, por lo tanto, sabía que no era el favorito de Fugaku; y también que había encontrado una forma útil de mantenerlo ocupado.

Fueron tres años de lucha devastadora, sangrienta e inmisericorde. Tres años de ausencia en el palacio, su padre le había privado de gozar nuevamente la tranquilidad, de mirar los ojos de su madre.

Aparentemente aquel tiempo de suplicio había acabado. Recibiendo un comunicado del emperador, en el cual le ordenaba que aguardara en la posada más suntuosa de la región, en lugar de continuar el cansado viaje al palacio directamente de la batalla.

Limpió la sangre seca de su espada, admirando su reflejo en el metal. Dos grandes ojeras adornaban sus masculinas facciones, secuelas de las muchas noches sin sueño que sobrellevó. Su piel se encontraba ligeramente tostada, debido a las extenuantes batallas bajo el sol que duraron mucho tiempo a su percepción.

La noción del tiempo se había mantenido distorcionada debido a que jamás tuvo un tiempo de descanso. Era un portavoz. Era un líder de batalla.

Su ejército descansaba, mientras el velaba sin retirar su armadura plateada de su cuerpo cansado, esperando el motivo por el cual su padre lo mandó a establecerse allí estando tan cerca del palacio.

O.O.O

_-¡Ha llegado el príncipe Sasuke!- _

Las doncellas que aún arreglaban su peinado, detuvieron su labor ante la presencia del recién llegado. Miró a atraves del espejo, donde pudo ver a su hijo menor inclinarse ante ella, con un trecho de distancia de donde se encontraba sentada.

-El hijo saluda a la emperatriz-

Tenía la cabeza gacha y las mangas del kimono unidas al inclinarse. Al alzar sus ojos, se develó su oscura y penetrante mirada, la cual terminó por reflejarse en el espejo. Su rostro perfecto emanaba la misma faz sombría y déspota que acostumbraba portar siempre, casi perturbada por esto, le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos negros chocaron en una silente batalla para develar quien albergaba el más grande vacío en el alma.

_No pudo saber si era él o su propio reflejo..._

-Sasuke- Llamó, casi susurrante, apartando la vista inmediatamente de sus ojos -Todo está listo- Anunció, mientras aseguraba uno de sus largos aretes brocados de piedras preciosas y bronce

Él asintió, silencioso, posicionandose tras su silla. No le prestó atención cuando se acercó extendiendo la mano hacia su peinado; asegurándose que los kanzanshis estuvieran adecuadamente colocados.

-Itachi está por llegar- Espetó, silenciosamente. Ella ignoró su tono ligeramente despectivo, reflejando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el espejo, sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, su entusiasmo le impidió ver el cambio de las facciones de su hijo menor, su mirada azabache se oscurecía cada vez más mientras miraba el espejo el júbilo de la mujer.

-¿Está bien...?- Inquirió, en un hilillo de voz esperanzado y preocupado. Eso hizo que él apartara la mirada del espejo inmediatamente -¿Está en camino...?-

-Está en la ostadía esperando órdenes- Contestó cortante, volviendo nuevamente su mirada hacia el espejo. Mikoto se encontró nuevamente con sus ojos oscuros, y esta vez teniendo más consideración con él guardó el gozo que su corazón sentía para sí misma.

-Sai me ha dicho que tan pronto llegue el emperador le pedirá el permiso para irse del palacio. Desea retirarse a Chin Tsu-

Se miró así misma como su rostro pasaba sutilmente de la inexpresividad a la intranquilidad. Sus ojos se abrieron discretos por la sorpresa, encontrándose con la imagen de su propia mirada afligida.

O.O.O

Era seguida por una pequeña multitud formada por eunucos, siervas con lámparas y doncellas de compañía. Sasuke también la seguía. Lideraba la caminata a traves del suntuoso pasillo de paredes de oro en diseños de rejilla, cubiertos por tela bordada con inumerables flores transparentes; sobre la interminable alfombra roja de tonos dorados y rojizos.

A medida que avanzaba, las persianas de bambú eran accionadas y subidas por las siervas que se encontraban vigilantes en los pasillos, inclinándose ante ella cada vez que pasaba. Pero ella no les prestaba atención, a ninguno de ellos tampoco.

_Su mente estaba enfocada en él._

Una desconcertante ola de inquietud, la preocupación y la intranquilidad hizo detener sus rápidos pasos. Un temblor furioso recorrió todas sus extremidades y su cabeza se vio presa de un dolor prominente. Involuntariamente, su cuerpo comenzó a luchar contra la vibración propia, tiritando, suspirando, y respirando entrecortadamente respondiendo al dolor que la aquejaba. Gimió de dolor silenciosamente, tratando de recomponerse aferrándose fuertemente a las múltiples capas de su vaporoso atuendo.

-¿Madre, que sucede?-

Ignoró la pregunta de su hijo menor, el cual se encontraba atrás de ella con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido; sin embargo, en sus ojos se develaba destellante su preocupación.

Rápidamente una de sus siervas acercó un pañuelo de bronce hacia su frente para secar el sudor perlado que la había cubierto, sin embargo, la emperatriz se lo impidió alzando su brazo en un movimiento prominente y advirtivo. Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que ella recobrara la compustura, recuperada finalmente; alzando su rostro con superioridad continuó su caminata.

O.O.O

Se encontraba sereno, su mente descansaba tranquila y sus ojos cerrados reposaban complacidos sus pocos momentos de sociego. Diversos eunucos enlazaban telas al rededor de su cuerpo, vistiéndolo, sincronizados en una pasiva y relajante danza trabajaban al compás sin ningún problema, sin perturbarlo. Los jóvenes le rodeaban intentando alcanzar la comodidad y perfección del atuendo.

_-¡Ha llegado su majestad la emperatriz!- _El grito del anunciador resonó en su interior, haciendo que su paz se evaporara inmediatamente. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia cuando sintió los dedos de sus sirvientes alejarse, les encontró inclinados en dirección a la puerta al abrirlos. Dirijo su mirada hacia la entrada, expectante. En medio del silencio escuchó el largo y pesado manto de la emperatriz arrastrandose por la alfombra, haciendo que las pesadas alnajas y joyas que lo adornaban hicieran un rasgado sonido al avanzar.

Miró a la que era su madrastra, a su hermanastro menor, a las siervas de compañías de la emperatriz y a los viejos eunucos de Sasuke ingresar a la habitación, siendo su prescencia confirmada esta vez por las campanillas de la puerta, las cuales sonaron al abrirse. Sus propios eunucos se inclinaron un poco más ante la presencia de la mujer.

Observó la mirada de Mikoto, escudriñando sus ojos se encontró con su tristeza. Dedujo entonces que Sasuke le había comentado de sus planes. Observó de soslayo al susodicho, y este no ocultó su mirada mordaz y afilada, y aquello no fue indicio a extrañeza alguna, aquel tipo de miradas eran común en él. No esperó un saludo formal, se conformó con el leve asentimiento con la cabeza que este lo ofreció. Le costó mucho apartar la mirada de los ojos ónix del menor, casi temiendo toparse una vez más con los de la emperatriz. Quiso reprocharle a Sasuke su imprudencia, sin embargo, calló. Su mirada se deslizó lentamente hasta la de Mikoto, la cual lo miraba, exhaustiva. Él esbozó una falsa sonrisa amable hacia ella, y con igual lentitud se postró en el suelo.

-El hijo saluda a la emperatriz-

Ella levantó su brazo, haciendo que la gruesa manga resbalara por la pálida piel de su brazo, exigiéndole a los demás que se retiraran. Sasuke se inclinó en conjunto a el grupo de eunucos y siervas que seguían a la emperatriz antes de retirarse.

Se miraron en silencio por segundos, el ambiente quedó sumergido en un silencio emocional. La mirada inexpresiva del heredero colisionaba con la mirada ansiosa de la emperatriz. La mujer se acercó hacia él acortando la distancia lentamente, él, solo colocó su mirada en otro lugar de la habitación, evitándola.

-¿Te irás?- Le preguntó en un tono pasivo, arrastrando pesar en su inquisición -¿Tienes miedo?- Indagó comprensiva, contrastando la falsa e inexpresiva faz del pelinegro.

-Eres mi _madre_- Recordó, sin ningún tipo de consideración a los sentimientos de la matriarca.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa sarcástica, con algunos matizes de tristeza. -Llevamos juntos tres años. A estas alturas deberías saber bien quien soy- Concluyó, déspota.

-Debería recordar que mi padre es el emperador- Opinó seriamente, mirándola a los ojos. Sus facciones se habían endurecido, su rostro se encontraba firme. Estaba hablando en serio.

Vio su espacio personal invadido cuando ella se le acercó en una distancia comprometedora. Sus labios rosados se acercaron a un espacio reducido, por lo cual intentó forcejear para mantenerse íntegro y libre, intentando aplacarla. Solo trataba de mantenerse apartado de la tentación. Escuchó la seda de su kimono dorado siendo rasgada por las garras de oro de Mikoto en medio del forcejeo, teniendo a su padre en mente, impuso su prescencia y la poca dignidad y fuerza de voluntad que restaban de aquella desventajosa y vergonzosa relación aparecieron; colocando una brecha entre ambos.

-¡Detente, madre!-

-No me llames tú madre- Le exigió, dolida y molesta. Él se mantuvo firme. -Muchas cosas pueden cambiar...- Ofreció retrocediendo, esperanzada. Su indiferencia le oprimía el pecho en un sentimiento de desasociego.

-No hay nada que se pueda cambiar- Respondió mordaz y preciso

-Pues yo quiero intentarlo- Le dijo, recomponiendo su espíritu, escondiendo su mirada llena de sentimiento, ocultandolo en una falsa máscara de inexpresividad, tal y como él la miraba en aquellos momentos -Es hora de recibir a tu padre- Le informó, dándole un último vistazo antes de caminar hacia la puerta a paso apresurado.

La emperatriz dio un golpe tosco hacia la puerta enrejada de oro, haciendo que las campanillas de la puerta sonaran nuevamente. Eso fue suficiente para que dos eunucos abrieran la puerta a su paso. Estos reverenciaron justo después, y pronto sus siervas volvieron a seguirla mientras caminaba por los interminables pasillos del palacio imperial.

Suspiró, espiritualmente derrotado. Se sentía nuevamente tentado, anexando eso a su conflicto interno con respecto a la hija del médico imperial, su poco interés en alzarse en el trono del imperio como emperador y el temor que hacía tremular cada una de sus articulaciones del solo pensar que el secreto que la emperatriz y él guardaban fuera revelado.

Su corazón anhelaba una paz que solo la libertad podía otorgarle.

O.O.O

Se miró a sí misma en el espejo, observando con detalle como algunos mechones rebeldes caían a cada lado de su frente, enmarcando su rostro. Piel pálida de porcelana, mejillas naturalmente rosadas y risueñas con facciones finas y perfectas. Sus pequeños y carnosos labios rosados estaban sobre su barbilla; la cual desenbocaba formando una fina y delicada "v". Su nariz fina y respingada, servía como puente entre sus dos exhuberantes ojos esmeralda, llenos de brillo y vivacidad. Apartó su mirada del espejo momentaneamente, dirigiendo su vista hacia los ojos de su madre, los cuales eran del mismo color esmeralda atrayente que ella misma poseía; la mujer se encontraba totalmente inmersa en su labor.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los finos y delicados dedos de su madre deslizarse suavemente por su cuero cabelludo, acariciando sus delicadas hebras rosadas al peinarla. La agradable sensación siempre la hacía querer dormitarse inmediatamente, debido a eso solía pedirle a su madre que la peinara constantemente. Sin embargo, notó su leve esfuerzo y dedicación mayor esta vez. Divisó como parte de su largo cabello rosa aún se encontraba esparcido por su espalda, la mitad restante se encontraba recogida en un agraciado moño adornado con pequeños kanzanshis de plata y flores de cerezo.

-Al llegar al palacio, tus adornos serán de oro y tus kimonos serán mucho más finos a lo que estás acostumbrada- Le comentó su madre, mientras asentaba delicadamente los adornos plateados en su peinado -Tendrás que adaptarte a los lujos de una sierva, justo como Ino lo hizo-

-Para Ino no fue un problema, Mǔqīn- Dijo, casi decepcionada

-Supongo que tienes razón- Asintió, haciéndole una seña al traves del espejo indicandole que se volteara. Ella obedeció, dándole la espalda al espejo y arrodillándose frente a su madre -Ino creció en el palacio, ahora es la sierva principal de la emperatriz debido a que es hija de tu padre, el médico imperial. Tiene tantos lujos como todas las doncellas principales y de sociedad, sin embargo, eso nunca fue algo que la incomodara. Nunca le molestó- Rememoró, al habrír una pequeña caja de diseño floreado que se encontraba a su lado, de ella retiró un píncel, tinte negro natural, labial rosa, y un poco de polvo del mismo color.

La ojiesmeralda rodó los ojos. -Por supuesto que no le molestan. Es Ino-

Sakura recordaba claramente los años que había convivido con Ino. Naturalmente, siendo un año mayor que ella, tenía encomendada la tarea de cuidarla, y cuando esta fue creciendo eso hizo que el fuerte lazo de hermandad inquebrantable se forjara. Recordaba a Ino como una niña hermosa y llena de carácter, siempre de delicada apariencia y especialmente atenta a los detalles; a los cual ella misma no solía prestarle atención. Ambas eran muy diferentes. Para Sakura, Ino siempre la superó en lo que para ella, y para la sociedad concisa ser una niña significaba. Siendo portadora de una belleza única, ella lucía los ojos de color azul zafiro, heredados de su padre; acompañado por el precioso color rubio de la cabellera de su madre. En cambio, a su vez ella, había heredado los ojos verde esmeralda de su madre, y el exótico color rosado de su padre. Aunque los que las conocían solían compararlas en cuanto a belleza y dejarlas a ambas en un punto iqualitario, ella siempre hizo oídos sordos a las comparaciones. Ellas eran hermanas, pero diferían en muchos aspectos. Nunca atrevió a compararse, pues para ella, no había comparación entre su belleza y la de su hermana. Ino era mucho más hermosa. Además del hecho de que a Sakura nunca le había importado su apariencia.

No tenía solo que ver con su apariencia impecable, Ino también tenía una mejor personalidad y hábitos más delicados. Sakura no tenía mucho cuidado con su apariencia, su personalidad era exhuberante, llena de matizes y capas múltiples lo cual la mayoría encontraba molesto. No era una señorita en su divinidad, ella prefería la lucha y la medicina antes que la perfección y la vanidad. Por aquella razón, en su mayoría sus amistades consistían de los chicos que vivían a su alrededor, mientras que Ino se regodeaba entre las mujeres de la realeza.

Sin embargo, la diferencia entre la conducta de ambas era definitivamente arraigada a la diferencia de sus crianzas. Cuando Ino tenía 9 y ella 10, su padre creyó que entregar a sus hijas como siervas al palacio imperial sería una introducción apropiada a la sociedad del emperador, y tanto él como médico imperial, tenía la esperanza de no ser él solamente el que albergara la confianza del emperador, quería compartir los méritos con su familia también.

Su madre estuvo en desacuerdo siempre con respecto a eso. Sin embargo, siempre tuvo que atenerse a acatar los mandamientos de su padre. Ino aceptó irse, sin embargo, contraria a la desición de su hermana, ella había preferido quedarse.

No le interesaban los lujos del palacio imperial tanto como a ella. A la edad de 10 años, veía mucho más interesante aprender a manejar la técnica exacta del arco y la flecha y aprender las fórmulas médicas naturales más comunes. Su padre la dejó quedarse en casa con la condición de que estudiara refinamiento impartido por una geisha de la región, y la pelirosa optó por aceptar. Para él, Sakura tendría que ingresar al entorno de la familia imperial, tarde o temprano.

Por lo tanto, Ino ingresó al palacio como sierva y empezó a vivir allí bajo la tutoría de sus compañeras y las siervas mayores; mientras ella era instruída en el protocolo, lucha y medicina. La rubia solo recibió clases básicas de medicinas impartidas por su padre. Aunque claramente, esto solo sucedía en los pequeños respiros que Kizashi tenía entre labores.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la fina brocha mojada pasar por su párpado en una fina línea húmeda, y después en el ojo siguiente. Sintió con tranquilidad el suave soplido de su madre sobre sus ojos, en afán de secar el tine ébano de su delineador.

Visitaban a Ino al palacio una vez cada tanto, mayormente cuando su padre tenía que viajar con el emperador y no podía traer noticias de ella a casa. La vieron crecer con meses de intérvalo, hasta apróximadamente 3 años en los cuales su padre acompañó al emperador en sus campañas de batalla, entonces ambas iban a visitarla cada vez que se lo permitían. A pesar de las diferencias, ambas seguían queriéndose como antes, y disfrutaban la compañía de la otra mutuamente.

Sintió una brocha más gruesa acariciarle ambas mejillas, mientras rememoraba la última vez que vio los ojos de su padre.

Aunque era el médico imperial, intentaba llegar siempre a casa por las noches. Su padre, su héroe. Su madre tampoco se quedaba atrás. Sinceramente, no envidiaba a su hermana Ino. Si ella había crecido rodeada y abrumada por los lujos del palacio, por su parte ella también había crecido rodeada de muchas cosas valiosas. Su familia, sus amigos, y las cosas que amaba hacer.

Sintió el tinte frío recorrerle los labios por medio de otra brocha, empezando por el labio inferior hasta el superior. Se remojó los labios con cuidado de no retirar la pintura.

-Bien, creo que ya está listo-

Abrió los ojos con parsimonia, encontrándose directamente con los brillantes ojos esmeralda de su madre. Extendió sus dedos y suavemente acarició su mejilla; subiendo hasta su frente tomó un mechón de su flequillo, palpeando con delicadeza las finas hebras del rubio casi dorado que poseía la cabellera de la mujer, mucho más brillante que el de su hermana. Su larga cabellera estaba perfectamente recogida. Divisó los ojos de su madre una vez más, observando como lentamente las lágrimas empezaban a aglomerarse en sus írises, opacándolos.

-Estaré bien- Le aseguró, para tranquilizarla. Aunque no estaba muy segura si lo dijo para convencerla a ella, o convencerse a sí misma -Ino vive muy bien, por eso creo que padre ha tomado esa desición. No es precisamente lo que quería hacer pero...-

-¡Nosotros no vivimos mal!, ¡Por kami-sama, tu padre es el médico imperial!-_Aunque obviamente no se podían comparar los lujos de un palacio, a la de una no tan modesta, pero aún así millones de veces inferior hogar en una aldea de clase media. Su esposo quiso cambiar de residencia una vez, tenía como. Pero ella no quiso, le agradaba ese lugar. Mientras más lejos del palacio imperial, mejor-_Pensó, mientras sintió el estómago retorcersele ante lo que en ese lugar residía_-_Puedes quedarte- Ofreció en un tono lastimero, ligeramente desesperado mientras tomaba ambas manos de su hija -Tu padre desistirá de esa idea tonta, con Ino en el palacio es suficiente-

-_Madre...-_ Susurró, cerrando los ojos para evitar encontrarse con su adolorida mirada; sin embargo, no funcionó. La imagen de los ojos llorosos de su madre se reflejó en la oscuridad de su mente -No puedo fallarle-

Omitió todos los ruegos de su madre en ese momento, la última frase de aquella carta retumbaba en su memoria, atándola a un destino incierto e infeliz. Definitivamente no era lo que ella quería. Tragó en seco para disipar el nudo en su garganta, y sus ojos cerrados mantuvieron sus lágrimas a raya.

_** "Eres mi orgullo, Sakura"**_

O.O.O

-Nee, no recuerdo que mi padre me dejara una indicación exacta sobre a donde ubicar esta cosa- Le dijo a nadie en particular, mientras miraba el papel en busca de la imagen que cooncordara con el objeto que tenía en sus manos-_A decir verdad, no tenía idea de lo que era. Parecía algún tipo de fruta disecada, de color negro, con aspecto, y-_lo acercó ligeramente hasta su nariz-_olor horrible_-corroboró, prosiguiendo a envolver la pequeña cantidad entre el pañuelo blanco -Colócalos ahí, Genma- Indicó al sirviente, señalando hacia la esquina de la habitación.

El castaño asintió levemente con la cabeza en forma de acato, antes de llevar la caja de madera al lugar donde ella le había indicado. Con una ligera e informal reverencia se despidió de la rubia, sin embargo, ella se incontraba tan intrigada por el pequeño nuevo ingrediente que no notó la ausencia del sirviente.

_Hace una semana que mi padre envió esto junto a aquella carta... _Pensó igualmente atraída por el misterio del pequeño y maloliente _lo que sea que fuera. _

-Ha llegado una carta del médico imperial para usted, señorita Ino-

La leve intromisión del mensajero la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miró hacia la chica y su mano extendida, en esta, la carta de la que hablaba. Asintió con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento, dejó el nuevo ingrediente a un lado, tomando la carta entre sus finos y blanquecinos dedos.

-Gracias, Hana- Su agradecimiento vastó para que la castaña se retirara. Con delicadeza, abrió el sobre y retiró el papel de la envoltura. Con detenimiento, observó y le prestó especial atención a cada palabra en el papel, emocionada por el detalle de su padre. Después de todo estaba sirviendo de médico en una batalla y muchos peligros podían sobrellevarles; aunque sinceramente,sin embargo, le regocijaba el hecho de que le había escrito dos veces en el mismo mes.

_**"Querida hija. **_

_**Me complace informarte que la batalla ha acabado. El emperador me ha informado que las tropas de su hijo y las de su propio imperio se han reunido y uniendo fuerzas han logrado derrotar a las últimas tropas enemigas. Si Shàngdì lo permite, no más guerras devastarán nuestra región; no habrán más intentos de golpes de estado ni revocaciones. He de volver a casa sano y salvo con ustedes.**_

_**Por lo tanto, el emperador, sus tropas, y yo, partiremos al anochecer. Sé que Lǎo gē**__** está algo viejo, por lo tanto, para el momento en el cual llegue ya habremos recorrido la mayor parte del camino. **_

_**Sin embargo, el motivo principal de esta carta es para avisarte que tu hermana mayor ingresará a las filas de siervas esta noche, por mi mandato. **_

_**He recibido los informes de Tsunade-sama en los últimos tres años. Con las instrucciones y manuales que dejé listos para ella, Sakura por fin me ha superado en cuanto a habilidades médicas se refiere. Sus modales y costumbres se han refinado, y aunque no es algo que sirva de mucho en el palacio, tu madre se ha encargado de hacerla una magnífica luchadora. **_

_**He decidido que es el momento oportuno para presentar a Sakura ante el emperador. Con el favor de Shàngdì, tu hermana será mi próxima sucesora; y de esta manera, la seguridad de mi familia si yo algún día muero, no quedará al azar. **_

_**Me harías feliz si cumplieras mi voluntad, al ayudar a tu hermana a adaptarse de la mejor forma al palacio. Soy consiente de cuanto ambas se quieren, por lo tanto, creo que no será mucho cumplir lo que tu padre te pide. **_

_**Siguiendo mi mandato, Sakura llegará al palacio al menos una hora antes de que llegue. Quiero que la prepares para la ceremonia de recibimiento.**_

_**Cuidate, Nǚ'ér**_

_**科**_

_**扎**_

_**春**_

_**野**_

_-Fùqīn__...- _Susurró, ausente, despegando la vista del papel

_Sakura..._

El nombre de su hermana invadió todos los lugares de su mente, y sin darse cuenta de ello, el papel se arrugó ligeramente ante el apretón involuntario de sus dedos.

O.O.O

_-Su-supongo que no importará si llegas una hora tarde, ¿no?- _Balbuceó su madre señalando hacia la puerta, intentando esconder su amargura -Después de todo, irás.-

-_Shì_-susurró desalentada, ausente.

El viento ondeó su shien-i al dirigirse hacia la puerta abierta, golpeando su piel, sacando de lugar algunos cabellos rebeldes de su fijación, dándole una apariencia libre y fresca. Su rostro era iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna, la cual era el único farol de luz fluorescente que iluminaba las calles de su aldea. Tomó entre sus manos haciendo puños más arriba de sus rodillas parte de la tela de su kimono, facilitándose a si misma la tarea de caminar. Al alzar la tela hacia arriba, sus zapatos de seda grisácea con tonos plateados que combinaban con su atuendo se exibieron.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, observando minuciosamente, en busca de algo en particular. Las casas iluminadas y bulliciosas en su interior daban como resultado las calles solitarias y casi celestiales. Avanzó sin prisa dejando que la parte de atrás de su kimono arrastrara por el suelo atrapando parte de la suciedad del camino.

Apretó entre sus dedos la seda plateada de su shien-i, exhalando un minúsculo suspiro que se ahogó en su garganta cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, en un agarre firme la apretó; cuando hizo ademán de voltearse se vio atraída de forma inmediata por una mano que jaló su brazo, para terminar aterrizando entre los cálidos brazos de la persona que estaba buscando. No lo reconoció inmediatamente, lo supo cuando vio su cabellera rubia de soslayo.

-_Sakura_- Susurró en un suspiro cálido en su oído. Ella se estremeció ligeramente incómoda por la cercanía -_Incómoda por la sensación agrabale que se alojaba en su vientre- _

_-Naruto...- _

El rubio intensificó más el abrazo, hasta casi dejarla sin aliento. Pero no se quejó. Se dejó estrechar por sus brazos, y con cuidado deslizó sus dedos hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, acariciando su cabello rubio con delicadeza. Él soltó un suspiro de satisfacción ante su acción. De su rostro perlado se escapó una lágrima transparente, la cual no pasó desapercibida por el rubio cuando la fina gota se filtró por la tela de su kimono hasta llegar a la piel albaricoque de su hombro.

-No tienes por que hacerlo- Le dijo, encarándola finalmente la tomó por los hombros separándola levemente, lo suficiente como para poder mirar su rostro en totalidad

-Tengo que. Esa ha sido la petición de mi padre en su última carta-

Él siguió sosteniéndola por ambos hombros, sin embargo, bajó la cabeza a el punto en el cual sus ojos estaban ocultos en la oscuridad de la sombra de su flequillo. Ella alzó su mano hasta alzar su barbilla, pudiendo admirar sus perfectas y masculinas facciones. Su piel ligeramente bronceada daba un contra luz perfecto con la luna, siendo sus vibrantes ojos zafiros embelesantes faros. Acarició su mentón y siguió hasta su mejilla, acariciando las ligeras marcas gatunas en esta; el rubio cerró los ojos, recogijándose del tacto, su respiración empezaba a volverse más pesada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños...?- Murmuró, apartándo la mirada de sus ojos puros y tristes -Solíamos ir de aquí y ayá corriendo sin ninguna restricción...-_Además de la regla obligatoria de estar en la mesa a las 6 -_Éramos tan felices- Rememoró, volviendo su mirada hacia ella se encontró con ojos brillantes, sus írises esmeraldas eran tan atrayentes para él como podía ser la miel para las abejas.

_Ella era..._

_Sencillamente hermosa._

-Extraño esos días- Se sinceró, al colocarse una mano en el cabello para tratar de impedir que el viento la despeinase. Sus uñas largas estaban ligeramente adornados con delicados diseños florales -Sin embargo.. Esos días han acabado- Admitió con pesar -Debo irme ya, Naruto- Anunció al acariciar su brazo, en afán de retirarse acarició su rostro una vez más pero él le impidió continuar. La atrajo una vez más hacia sí, pero esta vez la distancia era tan corta que sus cuerpos estaban más juntos de lo permitido. Sakura contuvo su respiración, tenía los labios rozando la barbilla del rubio debido a la variación de altura, si intentaba subir el rostro para buscar respuestas en sus ojos, terminaría rozando sus labios esta vez. Temerosa de seguir sintiendo, simplemente no se movió.

Él, por su parte, luchaba contra si mismo, llevando a flote su fuerza de voluntad reprimió su temblor involuntario al tenerla tan cerca de sí. En su interior se encontraba una agobiante sensación de miles de sentimientos resguardados por el silencio debido al temor. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba su cintura con firmeza, y aún así con delicadeza; pues esta era tan estrecha que tenía el presentimiento de que si se acercaba un poco más a ella -_O más de lo que se encontraban- _lograría rodearla completamente. Se encontraba, temeroso de romper tan aparentemente frágil figura. Después, simplemente recordó que se trataba de Sakura. Con los labios rozando los comienzos de su nariz, inhaló el olor floreal de su cabello antes de explicarse.

-No puedo- Hizo una pequeña pausa, sus ojos se abrieron y miró la luna frente a él, sin soltarla o despegarse un ápice de su delicado cuerpo -No puedo dejarte ir.-

Miles de imágenes sucumbieron su mente en un revueltas olas de recuerdos grabados indhelebles en su corazón. No podía ocultárselo más.

_Ni a ella, ni a sí mismo._

Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó el roce de sus labios al bajar hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, sintió su rostro congelarse en contraste a sus labios cálidos, su pequeño y curvo cuerpo vibró ante la cercanía, tan minúscula que podía ver y sentir sus alientos cálidos mezclarse y hacerse visibles en el aire debido a la fría temperatura que abrazaba sus cuerpos, sin embargo, ellos no lo sentían. Solo podían enfocarse en el calor corporal del otro.

Sus labios húmedos se rozaban intermitentemente. Los ojos del rubio estaban cerrados, deseantes, los de ellas se encontraban abiertos, expectantes.

_-Te amo...-_ Concluyó finalmente antes de poseer sus labios con la pasión que guardó en el interior

..._Durante tanto tiempo_

O.O.O

-Tú hermana..?-

Ella asintió levemente, distraída, mientras con un dedo señalaba las vasijas de cerámica que debían ser llenadas con agua caliente, indicándole a la peliazul. El sonido del agua virtiéndose en el recipiente vacío y el vapor irguiendose en el aire en pequeñas nubecillas despejó su mente y sus sentidos. La castaña observó como con parsimonia sus párpados reposantes se irguieron, mostrando prominentes sus largas y rubias pestañas, haciendo destellar entre el vapor sus brillantes ojos zafiro.

-¡Oh, eso es grandioso!- Su rostro se iluminó mostrando una perfecta y resplandeciente sonrisa -Las nuevas siervas son insoportables o terriblemente inútiles. Es agradable recibir a alguien conocido y agradable. ¿No estás feliz por eso, Ino?-

-Si, lo estoy- Respondió con honestidad, aunque no precisamente mucho entusiasmo

-¿Nee, estás segura?- Insistió la ojimiel -No suenas muy alegre al respecto-

La mirada de la rubia se posó en el suelo de madera, avanzando en ascenso lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos miel de su compañera. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sincera -Sakura es mi hermana, por su puesto que estoy feliz de tenerla junto a mí. Siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo...- Divagó un momento mientras jugaba con la manga de su shien-i de color azul con toques morados -_Tengo un presentimiento- _Terminó por susurrar

-Ehh?- Murmuró, haciendo una mueca de confusión -¿Que significa eso?-

-Ay, no lo sé!- Concluyó desordenadamente -No es nada, solo son cosas mías, no te preocupes.-

-A mi...- La débil voz de la ojigris interrumpió a la castaña -A mí me alegra que Sakura venga aquí. Ella es muy agradable-

Ino asintió de nuevo, acercándose hacia la ventana, colocando sus brazos en reposo sobre el alfeizar.

Lo sabía. Las veces que Sakura había venido al palacio imperial se había ganado el cariño de todos, y la envidia de algunas de las siervas; tal y como ella cuando llegó al mismo. Ella era su hermana, y la amaba. Pero en su corazón residía inquietante el conocimiento de los encantos que poseía su hermana mayor, los alcanzes que sobrellevaban sus múltiples talentos y su belleza; lo inocente del asunto es que Sakura no tenía idea de lo que podía causar en las persoanas. Aunque era rídiculo y casi inmoral sentirse de la manera que se sentía, no podía evitar verse ansiosa y nerviosa de su próxima y duradera visita.

Y solo por segundos, su corazón palpitó más fuerte al ver la posibilidad de que el príncipe heredero pudiera fijar los ojos en las virtudes de su hermana. Se sentía insegura, agobiada. Durante toda su vida se había sentido así con respecto a ella. Sakura era hermosa, buena, increíblemente talentosa para la medicina y una luchadora innata. Su figura había sido el modelo impuesto a seguir al ser ella la mayor, y para sus padres ella era su trofeo más preciado. En sus 15 años de vida, no había podido evitar sentirse desplazada en su vida familiar, ligeramente desenfocada tras la sombra de su hermana. Al venir aquí, era solo ella. Sus talentos, virtudes y belleza resplandecían entre los mares de incontables siervas, concubinas y mujeres que habitaran el palacio.

Concluyó por sentirse avergonzada de sí misma y de sus pensamientos. Sakura era su amada hermana, con la cual rió, lloró, compartió penas, alegrías y momentos inborrables. Debía recordar que Sakura siempre colocó sus sentimientos antes que los de ella, siempre velando por su bienestar, siempre aconsejándole.

Ella sabía de su romance con el príncipe heredero. Era demasiado estúpido dudar de la lealtad de su hermana.

Apartando aquellos pensamientos indebidos de su cabeza, se enfocó en el oscuro cielo y las estrellas que resplandecían titilantes sobre este. Y sonrió.

-Tenten, Hinata- Les llamó, volteándose hacia ellas, finalmente entusiasmada -Debemos ordenar el lugar de Sakura y preparar todo para su llegada-

_...A pesar de todas las dudas, en lo único que no podía dudar en que Sakura era su hermana..._

_...Y la amaba._

Su gran y hermosa sonrisa terminó por hacer acto reflejo en sus compañeras, las cuales asintieron a su petición. Se encontraba sinceramente emocionada de que su mejor amiga la acompañase.

O.O.O

_-Ya veo- _Masculló, después de sorber el contenido restante de su copa de Sake.

Aunque lo había notado, no reparó en preguntar acerca de sus rojizos labios hinchados ni tampoco de las arrugas en el perfecto kimono de seda de su alumna. Se conformó con dirigirle una mirada desde la esquina de su ojo, a lo que, como siempre perceptiva entendió, y fue uno de los causantes de que sus mejillas se tiñeran del color de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el alcohol resecara el fondo de su garganta, mientras saboreaba más que su bebida, las palabras de la chica.

-El palacio imperial es una gran oportunidad para que las aspiraciones de tu padre se cumplan contigo, Sakura. Sin embargo, ¿es realmente una oportunidad para alcanzar tus propios deseos?- Articuló lentamente, asegurándose culposamente de que las palabras se inmiscuyeran en el rebelde y testarudo cerebro de la pelirosa. Le envió una mirada de soslayo al rubio que permanecía a un lado de Sakura. Sus facciones habían cambiado increíblemente rápido de una leve verguenza a una seriedad cortante. Para ella, era muy obvio que no era tema de su agrado.

-Espero que entienda- Murmuró, jugando con sus pulgares distraídamente. Se encontraba sentada sobre sus espinillas, en frente de la mesa de recibo. -Que no puedo fallarle, Nǚshì Tsunade. Él... tiene puestas todas sus espectativas sobre mí-

-Una carga la cual injustamente ha sido colocada sobre sus hombros- Pronto, su mirada fervientemente puesta en ella, hizo que le esta correspondiera . La pelirosa sintió los ojos miel de su Shī taladrarle el alma. -Kizashi ha sido muy injusto, contigo, y con Ino. Tú hermana está dispuesta a aprender medicina, Sakura. Es poseedora de una gran belleza y voluntad excelente. Vive en el palacio por voluntad propia, gusta de servir y ser admirada. Es todo lo que Kizashi aspira, sin embargo, no parece querer eso de ella. Quiere ver esas cualidades en tí-

Con respecto a tí, tú belleza no le envidia nada a la de tu hermana. Tus talentos para la medicina son excepcionales, tu fuerza y tu estilo de pelea son lo suficientemente eficientes como para hacerle frente a varias camadas de ladrones. Tan solo tienes 16 años niña, y es todo lo que quieres hacer toda tu vida. Yo se, hija mía, que tus deseos no tienen nada que ver con servirle a los emperadores y a sus hijos.-

-Maestra, comprenda mi dilema, se lo ruego- Imploró, enviándole una mirada cargada de emotividad -Dígame usted, por favor. ¿No haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para complacer a su padre, si aún estuviera con vida?-

Cerró los ojos, caviló una posible respuesta, y finalmente se resignó ante las evidencias.

Las pesadas capas de su kimono cedieron ante la gravedad en el momento en el cual se levantó de su asiento. Aquella mujer poseía una belleza espléndida, aparentaba 20 años menos de los cuales realmente poseía. Su rostro perfecto era enmarcado por una espesa y larga cabellera rubia, siempre perfectamente peinada. Su cuerpo era voluptuoso, un escote prominente y curvas definidas ocultas bajo las múltiples capas de su shien-i de colores escarlatas. En su frente residía un rombo púrpura, un símbolo de las mujeres de su clan; una marca que ella misma había heredado. Al abrir los ojos, se revelaron sus hermosos ojos miel, llenos de sabiduría, experiencias y emociones que habían sido recopilados durante muchos años.

Se movió con elegancia por la habitación, extendió su mano haciendo ademán con sus dedos de que se acercaran. Sakura la siguió obediente, mientras Naruto se adentraba discretamente en la vivienda.

Pisaba a la distancia que le permitía la seda gris del kimono de la pelirosa. Observó su espalda, casi totalmente oculta por la abundante cascada de sedoso cabello rosa que restaba del peinado que le elaboraron; llegaba hasta la finalidad de su cadera. Su pequeña cintura también estaba escondida tras su cabello. Adornos de plata engalanaban su peinado y complementaban su atuendo, su porte era innegablemente elegante y hermoso aún estando de espaldas.

Estuvo antento en no pisar dicha tela cuando su caminar se detuvo. Miró por encima de la cabeza de la chica, y pudo ver como la rubia se había detenido ante un gran armario; y observando al rededor notó como la caminata los habían conducido hacia el salón del fondo, y el principal. Las paredes de madera enrejada cubiertas por un papel rojo con diseños dorados, iluminado ténuemente por velas colocadas para ambientar al rededor. Tsunade deslizó los dedos por ambas puertas del armario de madera, casi con nostalgia.

Sin embargo, solo ella podía saber lo que se sentía estar tan cerca de aquellos objetos. Ellos, no podían ver su mirada afligida y casi resentida. Cerró los ojos nuevamente tratando de apasiguar la ola de sentimientos que chocaba contra ella, y sin contemplaciones abrió el armario en un solo movimiento falto de delicadeza. La rubia se apartó lo suficente del camino como para que su alumna pudiera hecharle un vistazo a lo que había allí adentro.

-_Shī__..-_ Susurró entre las rendijas de sus dedos, incrédula. Sus ojos se habían ensanchado tanto como los de el chico detrás de ella. Extendió los dedos hacia una de las mangas de los muchos shien-i que se encontraban colgados allí; separados en secciones por color de lo que deducía indudablemente eran, oro, plata y bronce. Acariciando la tela con los dedos comprobó sus sospechas. Era la más fina seda bordada en piedras y metales preciosos.

-¿Que...que es todo esto?-

-Parte de mi pasado, Sakura. Un pasado que para mí fue doloroso, pero también me trae memorias felices. Cada uno de estos suntuosos atuendos fueron favores otorgados por el emperador Dan durante los términos de la dinastía Sui, antes de que este fuera asesinado-

Un alo de melancolía cubrió a su maestra, y un silencio pesado consumió el lugar. La mujer oleó la mano ligeramente espantando sus pensamientos, y volviendo al hilo de la conversación, desconlgando el primer atuendo dorado que encontró, lo admiró por segundos hasta el momento en el cual le exigió a su alumna extender los brazos; siendo obedecida se lo cedió.

-Naruto- Le llamó, mientras miraba con la misma curiosidad de Sakura el costoso atuendo -Avísale a Mebuki que no es necesario que Sakura lleve al palacio todas sus indumentarias. En cambio, llevará algunas cosas de este armario.-

El rubio asintió levemente, inseguro de sobre como sentirse. Se obligó a si mismo a voltear para cumplir el recado de la mujer, sin embargo, no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás antes de irse. Cerró los ojos, forzándose a seguir su camino, debatiendo su propio dilema personal. Exhaló profundamente al llegar al umbral de la puerta. Sus orbes brillaron cual zafiro ante el reflejo de la luz de la luna, proyectando su melancolía e indesición.

-Maestra... Yo..- Articuló, intentando buscar las palabras acordes, sin embargo, la impresión le estaba fallando; dejándole pocas palabras para argumentar -Esto, todo le pertenece. El emperador Dan hubiera querido que usted los conservara-

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica, y un alo de tristeza cubrió su hermoso rostro sin opacar su belleza. De rosados labios carnosos y facciones finas, Tsunade era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto.

-Créeme, Sakura. Nadie más que yo sabía que era lo que Dan realmente deseaba. Y él deseaba que todos los tesoros materiales que pudieramos poseer fueran otorgados a nuestros descendientes.-

-Yo no soy su descendiente, Nǚshì-

Tsunade le dio la espalda, acariciándo nuevamente las puertas del armario. Por segundo, sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente a la madera, en busca de fortaleza. Exhaló suavemente.

-Te considero mi hija, Sakura- Pronunció gentilmente, volteándose hacia ella y dedicándole una cándida sonrisa -¡Por que ni creas que diré nieta!- Mencionó eufórica, dándole un alivio cómico a la situación que se había vuelto repentinamente pesada para ella, aunque la pelirosa lo ignoraba.

La observó acariciar la fina y suntuosa tela dorada con sus dedos perfectos, rozando las incrustraciones de oro y diversas piedras preciosas con cautela, temiendo causarle el mínimo daño. La rubia sabía que aunque era una pieza suntuosa y aparentemente delicada, era el resultado final del más hábil bordado de china.

-Es cierto que hay masas imnumerables de siervas en el palacio. Sin embargo, debes saber que hasta en ese lugar hay jerarquías, podrían ser ridículas tanteando el borde de lo insencible, pero jamás pondrían a una doncella de posición y estátus de la misma influyen mucho. Ino llegó al palacio sin suntuosidades, y escaló hasta llegar a la cima de las siervas principales usando sus encantos y virtudes, y aunque el resultado final fue satisfactorio, ambas sabemos que fue duro para ella. Aún siendo tu padre el médico imperial.

Sin embargo, ahora, con la posición de tu padre y hermana como respaldo, estoy segura de que no se te impondrán trabajos pesados. Para tener una certeza confiable, te enviaré con estos dotes que te he otorgado. Son de la realeza, y saben apreciar que una mujer hermosa adornada de metales y piedras preciosas no se le ordenará trabajar con los eunucos-

-Entiendo, espero que entienda usted también que no quiero tomar partido de los logros que mi padre y mi hermana han ganado con esfuerzo justificado. Prefiero forjarme mi propio camino, y si he de precisar la envestidura de estos mantos y joyas finos, lo haré-

La rubia sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Aunque Sakura había refinado sus costumbres siendo una digna mujer de sociedad, pero, aún quedaba allí adentro mucho de la chiquilla de cabellos alborotados que odiaba el obi apretado y el exceso de joyería; al ser estos restrictores de sus movimientos fluídos en la lucha física, de arco y espada. Al contrario de muchas, usar esas indumentarias sería más un proceso de aprendizaje que el mismo placer en sí. Le haría bien, acoplarse a las riquezas por un tiempo. La ojiesmeralda era una de las personas que lo merecía.

-Nǚshì...- Susurró, intranquila y teztaruda, dirigiéndole una mirada a la suntuosa tela dorada que reposaba entre sus dedos -Entiendo que quiera prestármelas, sin embargo; obsequiármelas? Además, usted no posee mi talla...-_Lamentablemente no poseo la de usted-_Pensó fugaz, la mujer poseía un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, ningún hombre sería capaz de negársele-_Aunque... me gusta mi cuerpo-_concluyó conforme, saliendo de sus cavilaciones con celeridad_-_ ¡No _podría_ aceptarlo! Insisto, maestra, le devolveré todo a penas cumpla las espectativas de mi padre.-

Sakura sintió la mano de la geisha posarse en su cabeza, tan delicada que no sacó ni una hebra de cabello de su sitio correspondiente. Irguiéndose un poco hacia su tamaño (el cual variaba por unos escasos 8 centímetros), habló.

-_Nǚ'ér, _solo complacerás a tu padre en dos ocasiones. El día en el cual desistas de tu personalidad, dejes de serte fiel a tí misma y seguir el camino que él te indica, o cuando te superes y le muestres que puedes triunfar en tus propias desiciones- Le dijo, elocuente -Si no los aceptas, probablemente los venda para comprar más sake. Sería provisión de por vida-

La menor se acarició ambas sienes con el índice y el pulgar, lanzándole una mirada lasciva desde una esquina de su ojo, casi monótona y incredulidad -No podría cometer tal atrocidad. Cambiar tales tesoros por algo tan mundano como el sake-

-Si puedo- Afirmó con seguridad; ápices de burla destellaban en sus ojos -Y lo haré si no los aceptas. No te preocupes, te obsequiaré las cosas que solía usar cuando tenía tu edad- Le dio una mirada analítica -Si, solía tener tu talle cuando tenía 16. Prometo que; los objetos que signifiquen recuerdos invaluables o memorias indhelebles, se quedarán en el armario-

La pelirosa dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación -Acepto-

Tsunade esbozó una pequeña sonrisa complacida. -En ese caso, entonces supongo que no abrá dotación de sake de por vida-

_Gracias a dios. _Pensó la menor, mirándola con reproche.

-Oh- Los labios de la geisha se abrieron en una perfecta "o", e irguió su dedo índice como si recién hubiera recordado algo

La mujer se inclinó hasta el fondo del armario, donde reposaban varias cofres dorados ocultos por la longitud de los trajes que se encontraban sobre ellos. Tsunade apartó las cajas grandes, dirijiendo su especial atención a la caja más pequeña, en una esquina. Necesitó ambas manos para tomar el objeto; el cual a simple vista no parecía muy pesado. Divagando por las apariencias, aquel pequeño cofre parecía estar hecho de plata pura, adornado con zafiros y diamantes. Sinceramente, toda aquella riqueza la abrumababa. Si el emperador Dan, le había obsequiado todas esas cosas a la que había sido su concubina y próxima consorte, que quedaría para él y el palacio en general? Empezaba a tener una visión clara de lo que en el palacio imperial la esperaba. Y; como de costumbre, todo aquello empezaba a sofocarla.

La rubia tomó el kimono dorado que la pelirosa llevaba en sus antebrazos, apartándolo y colocándo en su lugar el pequeño cofre. La menor pensó varias veces antes de abrir el cofre, mirándo en intérvalos el objeto plateado y el rostro espectante de su maestra. Cuando finalmente accedió a abrirlo, cediendo ante su mirada insistente. Deslizó los dedos por el cofre sintiendo la textura del metal y el relieve de las joyas, embelesándose con su pureza y vivacidad. Acarició la cerradura, la cual solo podía ser abierta por una pequeña llave. Alzó una ceja, y antes de que siquiera pudiera replicar, Tsunade desabrochó la fina cadena de plata que le colgaba en el cuello; tenía una longitud alargada, por lo que la rubia tuvo que retirar parte de la cadena de su proporcionado escote, en el cual colgaba el dije, una llavecilla de plata que deducía era la que le correspondía al cofre. Sin retirar el colgante de la cadena, se la tendió. Sakura introdujo lentamente la llave en la cerradura, girándola con pasividad; y al comprobar que había abierto se tomó su debido tiempo para alzar la tapa. Y ante sus ojos admiró como al abrirlo, las esmeraldas del collar que contenía aquel cofre empezaban a reflejarse en su mirada, en un perfecto efecto espejo.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando descubrió finalmente la alargada gargantilla.

-Son esmeraldas- Pronunció finalmente, mientras admiraba la expresión de su alumna -Solía usarla cuando aún era una concubina. Mi abuelos me la obsequiaron cuando me enviaron al palacio como ofrenda y símbolo de servicio incondicional. Yo solía odiarla, también.- Rememoró, observando detalladamente el collar -Me parecía ostentoso; sin embargo era necesario usar cosas como estas para ser una digna concubina del emperador-

No hubo palabras por un tiempo. El rostro de su alumna tenía una mueca de fascinación y abrumación. Casi pudo sencillamente preveer las reprimendas y las rotundas negaciones de la pelirosa.

-No- Pronunció finalmente, después de un lapsus analítico y divagante -Esto; no hay palabras para describirlo. Ya estoy lo suficientemente constipada con lo demás. Simplemente no puedo aceptarlo- Explicó, extendiendo el cofre hacia ella, sin querer mirar una vez más la preciosa prenda.

-Sakura; mi clan tenía muchas riquezas, y esas esmeraldas no eran algo fuera de lo común entre las mujeres de mi clan. Todas y cada una al ser esposas de guerreros Samurai que lucharon por japón y después por china en un signo de unión entre ambos países. Los hombres del clan Senju no ostentaban en sí mismos más que para el cuidado de su espada, de su armadura, de sus familias y de su honor. Las esposas de los samurai de nuestro clan eran sumisas, sin embargo, nos inculcaron la creencia de que seríamos las medallas de nuestros esposos, su equilibrio; y lucir los tesoros que les eran dados como pago era parte de ser una Senju-

-No soy una senju- Repitió. -Usted lo es. Es un regalo y debe conservarlo-

La menor se sintió explorada por las orbes escrutantes de su maestra, la cual le miraba con una extraña melancolía. Ella seguía con los brazos extendidos, ofreciéndole el cofre que aún permanecía en sus manos, evitando a toda costa mirar la gargantilla y caer presa de su belleza. Tsunade se acercó sigilosa, tocando el rombo morado-rosáceo que se encontraba grabado indheleble en su amplia frente, Sakura se estremeció inconsientemente ante el repentino contacto de su dedo.

-¿Recuerdas, el día en el cual viniste aquí por primera vez?-

Y aquella pregunta desataron que millones de recuerdos revolotearan en su mente.

-_Sí- _Afirmó ausente

_-Desde el día en el cual te marqué con el sello de las mujeres guerreras de mi clan; tú eres una de ellas-_

.

.

.

_"Las mujeres son secretistas por naturaleza, y les gusta practicar el secreto por su cuenta."_

_-Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

* * *

_Después de un largo periodo de ausencia; (realmente arraigado a la falta de inspiración) sin embargo, tenía este cap guardado desde hace tiempo.. Y me dije a mi misma, ¿Por qué no? Además, ya tengo una parte del segundo capítulo escrito. Pues, puedo preveer que muchas de las cosas que he escrito le parezcan confusas pero no se preocupen, cualquier duda que tengan con respecto al fic déjenme un review y lo atenderé en un santiamén. Oh, para las personas que han visto la película, mi fic contiene la mayoría del argumento, pero también tiene escenas adaptadas del manga, al igual que situaciones Au así que hay ligera variación, por lo tanto no es exactamente igual._

_Ya lo dije, alguna duda de palabra en chino, situación o panorama general, review~ _

_¡Gracias por el apoyo mis amores!_


End file.
